everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
CrystallizedWings/Character Concept Bin
Here is where I dump my character concepts and some updates regarding my ocs U w U. To be updated ocs ◈'R.Micahel Angelo' ('''the son of the Angel)' |'Story:' The angel by: Christian Hans Andersen * 'Alignment:' Roybel * Is actually just a ball of light with angel wings. * Hides his halo to fit in with the other students. * Oblivious towards romantic situations or confessions. * Used to be best friends with Azriel but yeets him after becoming an Angel. * Is a huge Flower boi. Can be found at flower fields sleeping. * Heaven's tour guide. ◈'Don Pierre Baltazar (Son of Don Pedro) | Story: Ibong Adarna * ''Alignment:'' Roybel * Torpe King™ * Good boi gone bad (sorta)/ "I am hurt that's why I am bad" * Organized and Disorganized at the same time * Is too hyper/ energized after drinking Barako coffee. * Tries to be a troublemaker but fails badly. * Knows a lot of Sh!t but is never vocal about it. ◈'Azriel Daemon ('Son of a demon)| Story: Godfather Death * ''Alignment:'' Royal * Demon in Prada * Younger than his age * Accidentally summons creatures and characters that he isn't suppose to summon. * "And they are roommates", "Oh my God they are roommates": with Evan Gelion * Creates a mess just because he finds it fun. In this case being someone's sleep paralysis demon. * Gets dizzy around spiritual paraphernalia, especially positively charged crystals and cleansing waters. ◈'Evan Gelion ('The next God)| Story: Godfather Death * ''Alignment:'' Royal * Fluff Boi™ * Blinding halo shows up whenever he speaks encouragements or heartfelt messages. * Dead flowers blooms around him when he laughs. * The only dude that pops up around Azriel, whenever he is doing something stupid. * Has a frienemy relationship with him too '''^. * Que the thunder clouds when I'm angry. But Que in bird sounds and sunlight when I step in the club. ◈'Riven Mortis ('The next Godfather Death') | Story: '''Godfather Death (been changing this boy's name, two times now TT w TT) * 'Alignment:' Neutral * Gloomy/Gothic Aesthetic ™ * Has a soft spot but doesn't show it....Doesn't know how to. * Loves dogs more than ever. * "Now you see, me now you don't" or "Who needs doors, I can walk through walls" * Sycthe's purpose is to cut negative dream or spiritual cords for the mean time. * Is a lone wolf but is happy about it. ◈'Orion Fayhorn (Son of King Oberon and Queen Titania) |Story: A midsummer night's dream * ''Alignment:'' Royal * Potion Child (No not like his friend Roman). * Tech Savvy but rarely shows it off. * The Tsundere (Type B). * "I am confusion about my decisions!" * Loves small creatures...specifically Bunnies of any kind. * The boi switches accent mid-sentence (British Accent). ◈'Roman Goodfellow ('Son of Robin Goodfellow/Puck)' | '''Story:' A midsummer night's dream * Alignment: Rebel * Finally has his own personality and character (Will explain in trivia soon). * The fourth wall breaker. * Summoned by Azriel once, never again. * Dislikes his legacy day outfit because it makes him look "Primeval" * Autumn/Moth palettes for the win. * "Some rules are for the average, Let's kick it up a notch!". New Ocs ◈'Lucielle Angel ('The Next Angel''') |Story: '''The pink carnation * '''Alignment: '''Royal * Her Halo is a portal to heaven. She wears it like a head dress for the aesthetic. * Is low-key heaven over heels for Michael. * Pesters Azriel to stop doing bad things. Is 50-50 successful most of the time. * Flower petals fall when she walks by. * Couldn't stop her mouth whenever she talks about the topic she is fond of. * Name is taken from the list of angel names not the Author's ;w; Category:Subpages Category:CrystallizedWings